Manten Seizon: Perfect Being
by Juubi King of Gods
Summary: When naruto was six years old he was kidnapped by Hiruko.Seven months later Danzo order Aburame Torune to go to six year old Naruto's rundown bug infested apartment and kill him but things did not go as planed for him.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

Summary: When naruto was six years old he was kidnapped by Hiruko. Wanted to leave behind a legacy of some sort behind he turned naruto into what Hiruko would call 'The Perfect Being' using a modified version of his Chimera Technique and the Kyuubi's chakra too give naruto 10 bloodlines (8 elemental bloodline, 1 body bloodline, and 1 Doujutsu) Seven months later Danzo order Aburame Torune to go to six year old Naruto's rundown bug infested apartment and kill him but things did not go as planed for him

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto Sharingan Master**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space. Also the first few paragraphs are edited copies of Namikaze09 story **_**Naruto Namikaze: Kami no Sharingan.**_

It has been six long years since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Life was great for every one in this great village hidden among the leaves.

"Ahhh!"

Naruto glanced behind him. It was October 10th, his 6th birthday, and he was spending it like all previous birthdays, running for dear life. He didn't understand why he was so hated, but he had noticed that people treated him like trash. They overcharged him or simply refused to sell him anything, they would take their children away when he approached a playground, they muttered curses and insults whenever he was near, and what hurt Naruto the most, they looked at him as if he were some sort of freak. No, what really hurt the most was the annual mob that gathered and chased him through the village to beat him to a pulp.

By now, he knew Konoha like the back of his hand and used every trick in the book to escape, usually with success. He'd then return in the evening, clean up his trashed apartment and life would go on. But first, he had to escape.

Usually, he didn't have to do much, he'd simply run through alleys, squeezing his body through holes that were too small for adults to fit through. But this time, they were more stubborn. There was a man with strange white eyes who always seemed to see him, no matter where he hid. The only way Naruto could explain it was that the man knew the alleys just as well as he did. This would make escape difficult. But he wasn't a prankster for nothing.

In the next few minutes, he shook most of his pursuers with an array of basically harmless traps. Garbage dropped on them when they tripped over wires, a short tug on a hidden string loosed an avalanche of empty plastic-bottles. The nastiest one was a hive of bees in a barrel that he rolled towards the pursuers, followed by a few doses of itching powder. Eventually, he ran around a corner, and then hid behind a dumpster while the remaining twenty mob-members ran past it. He sighed in relief and crawled out behind the dumpster, only to look the white-eyed man and two friends. Naruto noticed that the other two wore Konoha-headbands, and his heart sank. He knew he wasn't good enough to escape those for long, but he could at least try!

He had just jumped up when white-eyes slapped three spots on his body and Naruto felt his legs buckle beneath him. He couldn't move his legs! And he had trouble breathing as well. He was so screwed.

White-eyes looked at the others. "I have to return to the compound. Do whatever you want with the demon"

The other two nodded. "Sure, thanks for your help, we'll keep him _entertained_."

Then white-eyes were gone, and the other two gave dark chuckles. Naruto desperately tried to stand, but it was no use. The men started by kicking him in the ribs with enough force to slam him against the wall.

Hiruko pushed his hair out of his eyes and continued to look for his legacy. He was not a tracker, or a sensory-type for that matter. He should have asked to bring that new girl he found last month; Yami was her name, to accompany him. While she didn't have a sample of his chakra that would normally be needed for a sensor to look for a person, it couldn't be that hard to find a child with more chakra than an ANBU that had traces of demonic energy to boot.

But he had been in a miserable mood because of the repeated failures of finding a legacy, and he had decided it was best not to test his patience and bring a new follower that he might kill. And just calling out for him wouldn't be smart, since he would have a bit of trouble explaining to anyone who heard him what he wanted with a boy he had never met, and the boy wouldn't have shown up, not today. The boy wasn't brain-dead, so if he heard anyone call his name on October 10th, the last thing he'd do was answer. No, he'd probably look for a better hiding spot.

Suddenly a peculiar smell reached Hiruko's nose. He'd smelled it for a while now, but had ignored it since he was used to it. But now he remembered that he wasn't outside killing people for money but in Konoha, and Konoha didn't smell like blood. He followed the scent into an alley, and nearly panicked at what he saw.

There was the kid he'd been looking for, nailed to the wall by a number of blades. His limbs were carved open, and there were a few kunai shoved into his neck to keep him from screaming. The two men had obviously used him as a target for their shuriken-practice. But what alarmed Hiruko was not that they had cut him open and stabbed his innards, but that they seemingly prepared to finish him off, as one had pulled a dagger and aimed at Naruto's heart. Hiruko's eye twitched in anger. He would so not go back to home empty-handed, with out his perfect legacy! Before either man had a chance to react, he had power up his Dark Release: Judgment and blasted the first man's throat while he rammed the same one into the other guy's brains though the eye. Then he carefully removed the blades that nailed Naruto up first, before pulling out the other ones. He was fascinated when he saw that the boy's internals started to heal as soon as the objects were gone.

Hiruko decided that while the boy would probably be completely healed in a minute, it couldn't hurt if he sped things up. After all, he really didn't want to be seen with two corpses. Then again, he might have a use for them, if they had any bloodlines. He sealed up the first body. He didn't flinch when the eye came out, and Hiruko simply flicked it into the dumpster before sealing the second body away. Then he focused on healing Naruto.

(AU: He was friends with the Sannin, so Tsunade taught him some healing)

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked into a pair of other eyes that blinked in surprise. Naruto jumped back, but immediately felt wobbly and went down to one knee. The boy, about 17, pushed up his hair and raised his open hands, the universal gesture for 'See, I don't have a weapon.' Then he spoke. "I didn't think you'd wake up this fast. After what you've been through, I honestly expected you to be out cold for at least half a week"

Naruto blinked, what was this guy talking about? Then he remembered the two men and looked around with a panicked expression. The boy noticed that.

"Don't worry, those men are gone. By the way, my name is Hiruko"

Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. So, you convinced the men to leave me alone?"

Hiruko blinked and kept staring at Naruto with his red eyes. "Uh, sure, let's go with that. How do you feel?"

Naruto looked down at himself. "A little shaky, but otherwise fine; did you heal me?"

"Yes I did, but you seem to heal pretty good on your own"

Naruto scratched his head. He had always healed fast. "I guess I do. Thanks for helping me"

"You're probably exhausted and hungry. Here, it's not much, but have a bento." He pulled out a half-eaten lunchbox, with an emotionless voice.

Naruto nodded and started eating. It was pretty good, and Naruto finished it in less than fifteen seconds. He grinned at Hiruko. "Thanks. Nobody ever gave me something just to be nice"

Kabuto's smile suddenly looked a bit sad. "Sadly, that didn't change, since I didn't either. Sorry kid, but I need you to be my legacy"

Naruto looked at him. "What are... you...?" He noticed that everything turned dark. His last thought that he shouldn't have dropped his guard and judged the meal as safe just because it looked like someone had been eating it. Then he was gone.

Hiruko almost felt bad for the kid, but he had no choice. And besides, he was excited to find out what would happen in the fusion. Originally he was going to just give him the four bloodline he took, but decided to give him six other; Sharingan, Dead-Bone-Pulse, Wood, Dust, Magnet and Crystal ability. Plus he just killed an Uchiha that was attacking Naruto.

Now he had to smuggle Naruto out of Konoha, which was pretty easy. That's what he had done when the old bastard found him out; if he did it then he could do it now.

It has been one month since Hiruko has kidnapped Naruto. He has been bidding his time for the most important part of the ritual to give Naruto all of the best abilities. The only thing missing was an eclipse. But there was an eclipse this week, well two really.

And this week was even more special. A comet was passing on the same days as the lunar and solar eclipse and he also mange to steal the meteor from the hidden village of the stars. With all this he could give Naruto 5 Kekkei Genkai at a time.

The lunar eclipse was about to accrue in about 30 minutes. Hiruko needed to set up the ritual.

He grabbed a bowl and cut his hand letting the blood pool a bit at the bottom of the bowl. He did the same thing to Naruto and five other people that were barley alive.

He used the blood to make a seal that looked like a whirlpool 10 meters across, but with kanjis randomly throw in there. The outside of the whirlpool looked like a gear with thirty square teeth. At the end of some teeth (5 of them) were stars that were 3 meter long.

He put Naruto in the center of the whirlpool with the meteor a meter above his stomach on a tripod.

He put the bodies of the 5 other people in the stars. Each on of the bodies had a Kekkei Genkai. One had _Meiton (Dark release)_, other had _Ranton (Storm Release)_, _Shikotsumyaku (Dead-Bone-Pulse)_, _Jinton (Dust release)_, and _**jishakuton (Magnet release)**_**.**

Hiruko takes a deep breathe as he looked up at the night sky to see the comet and the moon. He saw the moon side start turning red so he decided to use the jutsu.

"Kimera no Jutsu" as he started the hand seals Ox, Horse, and Hare. As soon as he had done that he pushed chakra into his hands and touched the seal.

As soon as he touches the seal Naruto's body exudes a large mass of deep blue and purple, viscous fluid that covers a large area. It goes and grabs the five bodies, as it is doing this a thin stream of red chakra hits the meteor. As soon as it does a dome of dark purple chakra encases Naruto and the seal. It then shoots a thin string of very potential chakra towards comet and lunar eclipse, which almost seemed to be a lined.

A minute later it looked like the beam hit the comet and moon. The beam stopped come out of the dome, but the dome did not disappear. Another minute later a stronger and thicker beam of light came from the heaves and hit the dome.

The dome fell and there was naruto the same.

'Well that was weird. That stupid chakra almost broke the barrier around here and attracts leaf ninjas here before I could finish. Hope that does not happen tomorrow during the solar eclipse' thought Hiruko.

But it did, after putting the dead sharingan user and the _jinsoku (swift release)_, _Yōton (lava release)_, _Kōton (steel release)_, _Mokuton (wood release)_, and _Shōton (crystal release) _users. After using the jutsu the same thing happened but when the beam came back it was three times stronger than last night. It broke the barrier and attracted leaf ninjas.

Sorry it was kind of rushed and all. You see I wont be here in the summer so I can not write then


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto

Summary: When naruto was six years old he was kidnapped by Hiruko. Wanted to leave behind a legacy of some sort behind he turned naruto into what Hiruko would call 'The Perfect Being' using a modified version of his Chimera Technique and the Kyuubi's chakra too give naruto 10 bloodlines (8 elemental bloodline, 1 body bloodline, and 1 Doujutsu) Seven months later Danzo order Aburame Torune to go to six year old Naruto's rundown bug infested apartment and kill him but things did not go as planed for him

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto Sharingan Master**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space. Also the first few paragraphs are edited copies of Namikaze09 story **_**Naruto Namikaze: Kami no Sharingan.**_

The Kages' and the elemental nations lost the fight against Madara; now he, Sasuke, Zetsu, and the newly revived Akatsuki members were performing the ritual to seal the final bijuu, Kyuubi into the seal and revive the Juubi so Madara can become its host and rule the world.

Madara managed to revived the once died Akatsuki members using the info Sasuke gave him on Orochimaru technique, _**Edo**_ Tensei summoning technique. He edited it and improved it to revive Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Deidara, Orochimaru, and Hidan. When he revived Nagato Konan came back too.

Nine ethereal dragons came out of the Demon Statue **Gedo Mazo**, and head for the unconscious form of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. When they wrap around the blonde's body, they form into an orb and Naruto floats into the air. Madara smirks behind his mask while Sasuke smiles evilly also. "Soon I shall have the power of the Juubi and the world will be mine." Madara says. "In the end dobe you have failed. Now the world belongs to the Uchiha clan like it should have in the beginning."

The prick says and chuckles evilly. They started the process and the Demon statue started to act up and tremble. The chakra coming out of the dragon turned white and started to reverse itself, shocking Madara, Sasuke, and Zetsu (the other members are really just living puppets and Konan does not care). "WH-what's going on here?" The founder of Konoha yelled while Sasuke and Zetsu kept looking at the scene in shock.

Madara narrowed his Sharingan eye at the blonde and noticed a smirk was on his face. He then saw Naruto mouth a word with his lips and Madara's eyes widen in horror when he realized what he says. _'Fool'. _"No he- everyone stop the jutsu!" He yelled out in fear while Sasuke looks at him like he's crazy. "Why? We are close to obtaining the ultimate power Madara so why are you"

"Fool! He's placed a powerful fuinjutsu on himself that'll reverse the effects of the sealing! We must" He started to say until the reversal in the chakra started to move faster and faster until a back vortex appeared on the seal on his stomach. That was when the chakra of the other tailed eight beasts started to get sucked into the vortex.

Madara's eye widens even more when he sees what's happening. "No… NO! MY PLAN! THAT DAMNED NAMIKAZE HAS RUINED MY PLAN!" He yells out and tries to cancel the jutsu by forcing his chakra into the ritual, but it doesn't work and he curses.

"EVERYONE HELP ME STOP THE JUTSU!" He yells out getting a nod from everyone. They add their chakra to cancel the jutsu, but it fails and something else happens to Sasuke. He notices his hands fading away and being stretched and drawn to the vortex.

The wind directing to the vortex grew stronger and Sasuke's eyes widen in horror as he is drawn into the seal. "WH-what's going on! I'm being drawn into the vortex!" He cries out and tries to pull himself away only to be drawn in faster. "N-no…. this can't be happening…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! DAMN YOU DOBE! DAMN YOU- ARRRGGHHHH!" He cries out as his head and the rest of his body stretches out and gets sucked into the vortex.

Now the same thing was happening to the others but they could not stop it. Slowly they were being sucked it to the black hole of chaos to enter the void realm of death.

Madara saw this and the same thing was happening to him. Naruto start to chuckle and then laugh as this was happening. "Damn you… DAMN YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE AND YOUR FAMILY! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! I AM IMMORTAL! I'M AN UCHIHA! I AM A GOOOOOD!" He screams out as he was sucked into the vortex while the multicolored chakra continued to enter the vortex that was on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto laid there on the ground waiting for death to come, since he knew that it would. He know that the seal would kill him because his, or any, body could not hold all of the chakra of the bijuu and more, hold 22 souls, and survive at his age. Maybe it would work if the person was at a young age like only a few hours old, but not likely.

Naruto could feel a feeling of dread wash over him and could see a figure start to form in front of him. Naruto felt his head turn towards the Demon Statue **Gedo Mazo** which turned to sand and dissolved. He closed his eyes and began feeling his chest grow heavy and his heart started to stop.

**In the void of which Death is**

Naruto slowly opened his eye to see... nothing? Well that is weird he thought death would be awesome with either purple fire every where (Hell) or have huge golden castles where he would meet his family (heaven). But in front of him was nothing, just a void of nothingness.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. He could tell it was a woman, she had dark hair, she was curvy, and she had at least DD-cup breast.

"_**Hello Naruto-kun"**_ said the mysteries woman.

"Hello lady, do I know you? And do you know the direction to heaven or hell?" asked Naruto.

"_**Well my name is Shinigami, the goddess of Death. And I am sorry but I can not allow you to go to either heaven or hell right now"**_ said the newly named Shinigami.

"Why am I not allowed to go to heaven or hell?" yelled/asked Naruto.

"_**Because we have a proposal that you can refuse"**_ said another woman that appeared next to Shinigami. She looked like Shinigami but with white hair.

"And what is the proposal ahh..." _**"Kami. And the proposal is to go back in time to save many people and destroy the Akatsuki before they kill millions of innocent people"**_ said Kami.

"_**But this time you will have more power than before"**_ said another lady who appeared along with six other women.

"Ok before we continue this interesting conversation, I just want to know are there going to be more hot chicks come he telling me that they are goddesses?" asked Naruto.

"_**You don't think that we are goddesses? And before we continue let us get each others names.**_

"_**OK that is Yami the goddesses of the hell one of the rules of the hell"**_ Pointing to a woman that looked like the opposite of Kami.

"_**I am Destiny the goddesses of the fate one of the rules of the universe"**_ Pointing towards her self, and she was beautiful woman that had red hair, was very curvy like the other, and had DD-cup breast like the others.

"_**Susanoo the goddesses of the sea and sky one of the rules of the universe".**_ Pointing to a woman that was beautiful that had blue hair, was very curvy like the other, and had DD-cup breast like the others.

"_**Tozi the goddesses of the nature one of the rules of the universe". **_ Pointing to a woman that was beautiful that had green hair, was very curvy like the other, and had DD-cup breast like the others.

"_**Tsukuyomi the goddesses of the moon one of the rules of the universe"**_ Pointing to a woman that was beautiful that had pale blue hair, was very curvy like the other, and had DD-cup breast like the others.

"_**Amaterasu the goddesses of the sun one of the rules of the universe".**_ Pointing to a woman that was beautiful that had orange hair, was very curvy like the other, and had DD-cup breast like the others.

"_**And the last one is Kamui,**__**the goddess of Time and space"**_ Pointing to a woman that was beautiful that had purple hair, was very curvy like the other, and had EE-cup breast unlike the others. Also her looks surpassed the looks of the other.

"_**Also all of us are sisters, except Kamui she is our mother"**_ said Susanoo.

"_**Anyway back on track. What Destiny meant about you having more power than before is that you will give a special power to your young past self. Like the 9 bijuus and the power to control any bug like the Aburame. But there will be something else that will give him power but that won't happen till later in him life"**_ said Tsukuyomi.

"_**Also mother will send you back into time so you can knowledge on ancient Aburame Justus and bug that were strong and are dead now"**_ said Tozi. Aburame

"I think I will do as you say IF you allow my family to live this time around" said Naruto completely serious.

"_**We will allow you to have your mother live but we can not allow your father to live, it is against the way of the worlds. You will how ever have to tell him if he does want your mother to live he must sacrifice his life and soul for your mother. Also your mother can not be with you doing the first12 years in your new life"**_ said Amaterasu.

"Find I guess that is better than them being died" Naruto said as he ran his finger threw his hair.

"_**Well I guess I should send you back in time now"**_ said Kamui

"_**But first"**_ said Yami as Shinigami grabbed Naruto's shirt and kissed him on the lips for a second before giving Kami Naruto. Kami did the same thing as Shinigami then passed him to the next goddess. This kept on happening until Naruto reached Yami. She was making out with him for about two minutes, and then she forced his head into her breast.

"_**Bye Naruto-kun!"**_ yelled out all nine of the goddesses as Naruto entered the portal to send him into the past.

On a tree watching the Kyuubi attacking the hidden village

"Finally the last stop" said a mysterious as he fade from the world.

Hospital

Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage was in the hospital with his wife Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki just gave birth to Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki prince of whirlpool country and last remaining survivor of two great clans.

At the same time there is a bijuu attacking the hidden leave village. The beast was the strongest know demon to the human race, the Kyuubi no Yoko. Nobody, but the gods (and Naruto from the future), knows why the demon attacked the village suddenly.

"Minato he beautiful look at him" said Kushina.

"Yes Kushina he is" said Minato.

"Yep he shore is" said a voice next to Minato. Kushina and Minato were surprise at the voice; they both did not recognize that voice. Minato jumped in front of Kushina and Naruto ready to protect them from harm.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" said Minato.

"Oh me I just an unimportant person and the reason I am here is just to get rid of that woman's pain but you Minato must die to let her live" said the mysterious figure.

"What do you mean?" asked Minato

"Well she is going to die from some problems, which I don't know of. But she will live if you sacrifice you life"

"Fine"

Then figure pulled out a white kunai cuts Minato and launched it towards Kushina.

The kunai flew through the air as fast as possible and hit Kushina's womb.

"You bastard I will kill you for attacking my family" said Minato as he launched himself towards the mysterious figure.

The mysterious figure just grabbed his face and told him just to watch, which he did. What he saw was ... weird.

The white that was imbeld in her womb was glowing. It also was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into her womb. The there was a flash of red light and then nothing.

"What did you do?" asked Minato.

"Me nothing, the kunai healed her. You see the kunai was made of pure chakra. But not just any chakra Kami's chakra, the chakra healed all the internal bleeding and crap that happen from the birth. That is what I meant when I said to get rid of that woman's pain" said the figure.

"Thanks but I have to leave now because of the Kyuubi and what is your name?" asked Minato who was getting ready to seal Kyuubi.

"Well you don't have to worry about the Kyuubi right now. We are in frozen time right now, so everything outside right now is frozen while we can move in here. As for my name you can call me Naruto" said the newly named figure.

"But that is our son's name" said Kushina.

"Yep that is right that is the name you guys gave me. You see I am from the future, a future were millions of people die because of an evil organization. The council of gods sent me back in time to take deadly bugs of the past so I can use them and then be sealed into my younger self to help him" said Naruto F (future).

"SO why didn't you just appear when I summon Shinigami? Why now not then?" asked Minato.

"Well I was aloud to help mom stay alive, but I could not help you stay alive. But they said I can take half of your soul to heal mom with it also, ok. Also I have to take moms and seal her body for about 13 years, when I can come out and help Naruto p (Present). Mom can not interfere with the timeline until I am released. So go into battle while I seal her into the containment unit" said Naruto F as he picked up Kushina and disappear.

Naruto put Kushina into a seal that would keep her body in suspended animation, at the edge of whirlpool country. He then teleported back to Konoha in time to see Minato summon Shinigami-chan, Shinigami-chan then sealed Kyuubi in to Naruto p stomach. She then took out Minato soul and spilt it and gave half to Naruto F. Naruto F started to draw seals all over Naruto p.

These seal were restraint seals to help him train with out knowing it. It would restrained his muscles so they can be worked hard for little thing, to build up his muscles, and when the seal was released he would be strong. It would also keep the DNA that the souls he had locked up until Naruto F gave him the DNA/bloodline.

There were also some storage seals to keep thing like weapons: a reformed and stronger version of Kusanagi that was fused a reformed and stronger version of Samehada, armor of the first Uchiha (Shinzo Uchiha), and a scimitars. The fused sword had the chakra of _Ichibi,__ Nibi,__ Sanbi,__ Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi. _The armor had had the chakra of the _Shichibi_.

Finally there were only four weapons left, and all were swords. The first two swords he put were called Rebellion and Yamato, both had the chakra of Hachibi. But each had a different type of Hachibi in it; Rebellion had the divine Hachibi no Hachimata (Eight head and tail snake) chakra in it and Yamato had the demonic Hachibi no Kyogyū (Eight tailed ox squid). And the last two swords were called Sparda (Force Edge) and Ryuuken. Sparda (Force Edge) had the chakra of Kyuubi no Vixen from his future and Ryuuken will have his (Naruto of the future) chakra after his soul fuse with the Naruto of this timeline.

There were also storage seals to keep thing like nutrition and chakra. As Naruto p ate it the storage seal would store about 200 pounds of nutrition for when he gains his special abilities (bloodlines) during the chunin exam, since the kamis said that the Sandaime would seal it after he gained the Aburame ability. The storage seal could also store chakra while naruto p slept.

"K Shinigami-chan I am ready see you later maybe" said Naruto F as Shinigami sealed him into the baby's body.

Later

Sandaime picked up the body of Naruto, which had a field of chakra around him. Sandaime just thought it was because of Kyuubi, but it was because of the chakra of two strong nine-tail demons. The chakra was forcing Narutos' cells to have the ability you hold the bugs.

Sandaime was about to tell the whole village that the Kyuubi was in him. But he did not know what else was in him, some thing that made him stronger than every other human out there without being a demon. Ok a full demon, he is like half a demon.

**Hope everyone likes the story. Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto Sharingan Master **_**and**_** Master of spirit**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**


	3. Notice

To every body that read these stories.

Sorry I had to change accounts because my bother change the password and forgot it. So I had to make a new account and repost all my stories ok.

On another note I will not be able to update any of my stories until the end of summer. I am leave for vacation and will note be able to write at all because one of my family members that I am staying with does not like this website even though I love it.

So until 2 months

Bye


End file.
